Whatever
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: Dating Balamb Gardens resdent hottie Squall isn't the easiest thing in the world. Especially when you can never get a straight answer from him. PLZ R&R Squinoa. NO FLAMES!
1. What's That Supposed to Mean?

Whatever 

Chapter 1 – What's that supposed to mean?

Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it belongs to Square NOT me.

Rinoa and Selphie entered the cafeteria and scanned the room that was full of students looking for their friends. Once Rinoa spotted Squall and Quistis at a table the two girls walked over and had a seat.

"Hey Quisty!" exclaimed Selphie as she took a seat beside Squall, Rinoa sat across from him.

"Not much Selph just going over the lesson plans with Squall here." Squall was the new headmaster at Balamb and he had plenty of work to do involving the school and the lessons taught. Since Quistis had more experience with curricular matters she offered to help out with the lesson plan.

"We've decided to teach advanced magic, as well on classes for certain elements of magic, right Squall?" Squall looked up to Quistis.

"Whatever," he took a sip of his drink and looked threw the window at the blue sky that was slowly fading to night. Quistis collected her books and stood up.

"Well I have to go I have a class to teach in 20 minutes."

"Let me help you," said Selphie as she picked up some books, "I'll see you later 'kay Rinny?" Rinoa nodded as the two girls exited the cafeteria. Rinoa turned to Squall and put his hand in hers.

"Guess what Squall, I have gotten reservations to the nicest restaurant in town. They're for tonight at 8:00!" Squall looked carelessly at his watch. 6:45, an hour to get ready.

"Whatever," he took another sip from his drink and looked back out his window. Rinoa looked into his eyes and searched for signs of excitement. Searched…searched…nothing.

"Okay…well I'm gonna go get ready for the date, you know 'freshen up', 'kay?'

"Whatever," Rinoa rolled her eyes, stood up and kissed Squall on his cheek as she left and headed for her dorm room.

XXXXX

Selphie placed Quistis' books on her desk, " Okay Quistis I'm gonna go over to Rinny's dorm and help her pick her outfit for her date tonight." Selphie waved Quistis goodbye and exited the class accidentally bumping into a girl causing her to drop her books.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you with those," Selphie picked up books off the floor and placed them in the brunettes hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Selphie by the way," Selphie held out her hand even though the girls' were clearly full.

"I'm Arua," she tapped Selphie's hand with her own while still holding her books, "Hyne I cannot believe that I have to read up on all these books because I'm new and I need to 'catch up'," Selphie tilted her head.

"You're new here?"

"Think I'd read these books for fun? Since I'm taking special classes on Gravity and Blizzard magic I have to read up on everything from 'The History of Gravity', to 'Blizzard, Living in Sub Zero Climate'. Being smart is hard sometimes."

"Well here," Selphie took 5 books of the top of the stack in Arua's hands "Let me walk you to your dorm." As the two girls walked down the hall toward the dorms every human that passed them stared at Arua like she was an alien from another planet.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Is my skirt stuck in my underwear?"

"No, It's just that you're the new girl at Balamb, and they haven't seen a new kid since Rinoa two years ago. Don't worry, they'll get over it in a week or two." Arua sighed and walked up to her door. She struggled to get her key from her purse, until Selphie got them for her and opened the door.

"Well thanks for the help with the books, I'd better start the 'catching up' started."

"Bye Arua." Arua closed her door behind Selphie and let out a sigh.

"Stupid homework…"

XXXXX

Rinoa opened her closet and looked through her clothes. _Skirt, no too formal. Gown, no not formal enough._ She was throwing clothes from her closet onto her bed when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Selphie bounded in.

"Ready to pick your beautiful outfit Mrs. Leonhart?" Rinoa rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"You do realize we're not married, or for a matter of fact not even engaged." Selphie pickd up on of the dresses that was on Rinoa's bed and placed to her body, as she looked at herself in the mirror she replied.

"Yeah, but it sounds cool, eh? Rinoa Leonhart. It has a ring to it, and besides tonight seems pretty special. Expensive restaurant, romantic setting, candle lights…" Selphie sighed and fell on Rinoa's bed, "ahhh it's all sooooo romantic I wish I would get married and have a big white dress and a fantastic party! Oh Rinny you _have _to have a party-an awesome one, an absolutely fantastic splenderific party!"

Rinoa picked up a black dress off her bed and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah…a party…"

XXXXX

Squall entered his dorm to find Zell looking through Squall's fridge.

"What are you doing?" Zell emerged from behind the fridge door and looked at Squall with half a peanut butter sandwich in his hand and the other half in his mouth.

"Just looking for food, my fridge has been empty since Thursday."

"Whatever." Squall put his keys on the table placed beside the door and entered his bathroom.

"So whatcha up to tonight?" asked Zell as he closed the fridge, satisfied that there was nothing left to eat.

"I have a date at 8:00 at some fancy restaurant."

"Cool, where?"

"Iunno."

"Okay…anyways, is tonight _the_ night?" Zell heard the toilet flush.

"What do you mean?" Zell leaned his back against the bathroom wall.

"Well you guys have been going out for like, a long time now, so are you gonna…you know…propose?" there was silence from the bathroom and Zell heard the shower go on. Zell waited until the water stopped running. "Well are you?" he waited a while for Squall's response.

"Whatever." Zell rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Okay I'm gonna go back to my dorm, good luck on your date tonight."

"Whatever."

XXXXX

Zell exited Squall's room and bumped into a girl causing her to drop her books.

"Why is everyone doing that to me today?"

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Zell picked p the girls' books and placed them in her hands. "So who else did this?" The girl looked at him questioningly. "You said someone else did this."

"Oh yeah, some other girl bumped into me…Selphie was her name. Yeah she walked me to my dorm after."

"Do you want me to walk you there." The girl looked him up and down.

"I'm sorry I don't let strange men with peanut butter in their teeth walk me home." Zell licked the peanut butter from his teeth and held out his hand.

"Sorry, I'm Zell." she once again had books in her hand so she just replied.

"I'm Arua, and I must be off now, studying beckons." Arua walked off toward her classroom.

XXXXX

Squall walked to Rinoa's dorm and knocked on the door. There was rustling from inside and Selphie opened the door. She looked him up and down. He was wearing a black tux-he looked like a penguin-but a sexy penguin. Selphe's face crunched up.

"Oh…Rinny will be ready in just a minute," tears began to well in her eyes as she looked at Squall again, "have a great date!" she hugged him and looked him straight in the eye waiting for a response.

"Whatever." Selphie was looking at him emotionlessly when Rinoa came out of the bathroom in her 'little black dress'. Rinoa picked her purse off her bed and kissed Squall on the lips.

"Ready Squall?"

"Whatever." Rinoa hugged Selphie who still had an emotionless look on her face.

"Be back soon lock up after you leave." The two lovebirds left Rinoa's dorm and headed for the front foyer. Selphie shook her head.

"What's 'whatever' supposed to mean?"

A/N- well what do you think. Plz read and review! I hope you like it! Tell me what I should do to make it better!


	2. Oh Okay I Get It Now

Whatever 

Chapter 2 – Oh…Okay…I get it now…

Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy VIII it belongs to Square NOT me.

In ths chapter It's pretty much the same as the last but it has Squalls thoughts the actual things he means when he says 'whatever.' Hope you like it! It's In Italics BTW!

Squall scanned the room that was full of students looking for Rinoa. He spotted her staring at him and saw her wave at him. Rnoa and Selphie walked over and had a seat.

"Hey Quisty!" exclaimed Selphie as she took a seat beside Squall, Rinoa sat across from him. He noticed that when she sat down her long raven hair shone a bit more brightly each time he saw it.

"Not much Selph just going over the lesson plans with Squall here." Squall was the new headmaster at Balamb and he had plenty of work to do involving the school and the lessons taught. Since Quistis had more experience with curricular matters she offered to help out with the lesson plan.

"We've decided to teach advanced magic, as well on classes for certain elements of magic, right Squall?" Squall looked up to Quistis.

"Whatever."  
_It's pretty cool I'm glad we added it to the lessons I bet the new students will like it,_ he took a sip of his drink and looked through the window at the blue sky that was slowly fading to night. Quistis collected her books and stood up. 

"Well I have to go I have a class to teach in 20 minutes."

"Let me help you," said Selphie as she picked up some books, "I'll see you later 'kay Rinny?" Rinoa nodded as the two girls exited the cafeteria. Rinoa turned to Squall and put his hand in hers.

"Guess what Squall, I have gotten reservations to the nicest restaurant in town. They're for tonight at 8:00!" Squall looked carelessly at his watch. 6:45, an hour to get ready.

"Whatever."   
_Awesome I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now,_ he took another sip from his drink and looked back out his window. Rinoa looked into his eyes and searched for signs of excitement. Searched…searched…nothing.

"Okay…well I'm gonna go get ready for the date, you know 'freshen up', 'kay?'

"Whatever."  
_Yeah I'd better do the same I just finished training with Zell,_ Rinoa rolled her eyes, stood up and kissed Squall on his cheek as she left and headed for her dorm room. 

XXXXX

Selphie placed Quistis' books on her desk, " Okay Quistis I'm gonna go over to Rinny's dorm and help her pick her outfit for her date tonight." Selphie waved Quistis goodbye and exited the class accidentally bumping into a girl causing her to drop her books.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you with those," Selphie picked up books off the floor and placed them in the brunettes hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Selphie by the way," Selphie held out her hand even though the girls' were clearly full.

"I'm Arua," she tapped Selphie's hand with her own while still holding her books, "Hyne I cannot believe that I have to read up on all these books because I'm new and I need to 'catch up'," Selphie tilted her head.

"You're new here?"

"Think I'd read these books for fun? Since I'm taking special classes on Gravity and Blizzard magic I have to read up on everything from 'The History of Gravity', to 'Blizzard, Living in Sub Zero Climate'. Being smart is hard sometimes."

"Well here," Selphie took 5 books of the top of the stack in Arua's hands "Let me walk you to your dorm." As the two girls walked down the hall toward the dorms every human that passed them stared at Arua like she was an alien from another planet.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Is my skirt stuck in my underwear?"

"No, It's just that you're the new girl at Balamb, and we haven't had new kids since Rinoa joined two years ago. Don't worry, they'll get over it in a week or two." Arua sighed and walked up to her door. She struggled to get her key from her purse, until Selphie got them for her and opened the door.

"Well thanks for the help with the books, I'd better start the 'catching up' started."

"Bye Arua." Arua closed her door behind Selphie and let out a sigh.

"Stupid homework…"

XXXXX

Rinoa opened her closet and looked through her clothes. _Skirt, no too formal. Gown, no not formal enough._ She was throwing clothes from her closet onto her bed when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Selphie bounded in.

"Ready to pick your beautiful outfit Mrs. Leonhart?" Rinoa rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"You do realize we're not married, or for a matter of fact not even engaged." Selphie pickd up on of the dresses that was on Rinoa's bed and placed to her body, as she looked at herself in the mirror she replied.

"Yeah, but it sounds cool, eh? Rinoa Leonhart. It has a ring to it, and besides tonight seems pretty special. Expensive restaurant, romantic setting, candle lights…" Selphie sighed and fell on Rinoa's bed, "ahhh it's all sooooo romantic I wish I would get married and have a big white dress and a fantastic party! Oh Rinny you _have _to have a party-an awesome one, an absolutely fantastic splenderific party!"

Rinoa picked up a black dress off her bed and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah…a party…"

XXXXX

Squall entered his dorm to find Zell looking through Squall's fridge.

"What are you doing?"

_Guess what me and Rinny have a date,_ Zell emerged from behind the fridge door and looked at Squall with half a peanut butter sandwich in his hand and the other half in his mouth.

"Just looking for food, my fridge has been empty since Thursday."

"Whatever."  
_You should really go shopping, _Squall put his keys on the table placed beside the door and entered his bathroom. 

"So whatcha up to tonight?" asked Zell as he closed the fridge, satisfied that there was nothing left to eat.

"I have a date at 8:00 at some fancy restaurant."  
_I can't wait for it. It's gonna be awesome._

"Cool, where?"

"Iunno."  
_I just said 'fancy restaurant'. Did I not?And would you stop talking to me while I pee, it makes me nervous._

"Okay…anyways, is tonight _the_ night?" Zell heard the toilet flush.

"What do you mean?"  
_Maybe, _Zell leaned his back against the bathroom wall. 

"Well you guys have been going out for like, a long time now, so are you gonna…you know…propose?" there was silence from the bathroom and Zell heard the shower go on. Zell waited until the water stopped running. "Well are you?" he waited a while for Squall's response. Squall thought to himself in the shower, maybe he was ready for the next step with Rinoa.

"Whatever."  
_Hopefully,_ Zell rolled his eyes and headed for the door. 

"Okay I'm gonna go back to my dorm, good luck on your date tonight."

"Whatever."  
_Thanks._

XXXXX

Zell exited Squall's room and bumped into a girl causing her to drop her books.

"Why is everyone doing that to me today?"

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Zell picked up the girls' books and placed them in her hands. "So who else did this?" The girl looked at him questioningly. "You said someone else did this."

"Oh yeah, some other girl bumped into me…Selphie was her name. Yeah she walked me to my dorm after."

"Do you want me to walk you there." The girl looked him up and down.

"I'm sorry I don't let strange men with peanut butter in their teeth walk me home." Zell licked the peanut butter from his teeth and held out his hand.

"Sorry, I'm Zell." she once again had books in her hand so she just replied.

"I'm Arua, and I must be off now, studying beckons." Arua walked off toward her classroom.

XXXXX

Squall walked to Rinoa's dorm and knocked on the door. There was rustling from inside and Selphie opened the door. She looked him up and down. He was wearing a black tux-he looked like a penguin-but a sexy penguin. Selphe's face crunched up.

"Oh…Rinny will be ready in just a minute," tears began to well in her eyes as she looked at Squall again, "have a great date!" she hugged him and looked him straight in the eye waiting for a response.

"Whatever."

_Good,_ Selphie was looking at him emotionlessly when Rinoa came out of the bathroom in her 'little black dress'. Rinoa picked her purse off her bed and kissed Squall on the lips.

"Ready Squall?"

"Whatever."  
_As ready as I'll ever be,_ Rinoa hugged Selphie who still had an emotionless look on her face. 

"Be back soon lock up after you leave." The two lovebirds left Rinoa's dorm and headed for the front foyer. Selphie shook her head.

"What's 'whatever' supposed to mean?"

A/N- well what do you think. Plz read and review! I hope you like it! I added Squalls thoughts, but do you think they're to I dunno, weird like really nice, and he's mean, but 'whatever'. LOLZ! Anyhow R&R!


End file.
